saintpiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Standard Format for Character Profiles
Here you can add a summary/short info about the character. Then, insert a portrait of the character right after the last sentence of a character summary. Standard size is 250px (or 275px) thumbnail and the alignment is to the right. However, if the image turns far too large with this size, you can use 225px instead. Profile and Stats *'Full Name': Character's entire name *'Alias': Character's common names/aliases/epithets *'Origin': The name of the fiction series which the character is from *'Age': Character's age *'Birthday': Character's birthday in day, month and year (for some) *'Classification': Character's class/race etc. *'Gender': Male, female or genderless *'Height': Character's height *'Weight': Character's weight *'Measurement(s)': Female character's body shape (B?-W?-H?) *'Skin Color': Character's skin color *'Eye Color': Character's eye color *'Hair Color': Character's hair (or fur) color *'Allies': Good-aligned people or organizations that helps the character (Add parentheses that describes the relationship with that character) *'Enemies': Bad-aligned people who are against the character, including former allies (Add parentheses that describes the relationship with that character) *'Attire': Character's main choice of clothes *'Alignment': Good, evil or neutral *'Status': Active, Deceased or Inactive *'Powers and Abilities': A list of the character's general abilities. *'Standard Equipment': Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. *'Weaknesses': Some of the character's main disadvantages. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': A list of some techniques the character generally uses. Power Ranking Define a character's power status. *'Class': The character's rank that is proof of their power (in bold; after a period (.), add another for characters who have transformation stages/timelines in bold and put a period after that). *'Attack Potency': The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). *'Speed': It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold; add reaction, attack, movement or flight speed depending on character, in bold). *'Lifting Strength': The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). *'Striking Strength': The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). *'Durability': The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). *'Stamina': The strength of a character's physical condition (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). *'Range': The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover (in bold). *'Intelligence': The knowledge, IQ (Intelligence Quotient) and tactical prowess of a character (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). *'Fighting Ability': The proficiency in unarmed and/or armed combat (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). *'Key': For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Appearance The character's physical appearance (including facial expressions and unique traits) and what clothing they wear. Personality The character's personality and what defines them. Has to be two to four paragraphs at max, with three to eight or nine sentences. Plot The role a character plays in the series, including their early background. For existing characters, use ideas from wikis about a character's history and put them in your own words. Then put the plot based on each character's perspective in your own words once again. Abilities The character's primary capabilities (including some of their notable techniques with an explanation of each one). Battles Put battles each character had against another alone, or with one or more people by their side. In parentheses, put WIN, LOSE, DRAW, NO OUTCOME, or INTERRUPTED. * Quotes Some of the character's most important quotations. * Categories For character profiles, always insert the category "Characters", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. Other Standard Formats Chapter Format Weapon Profiles Miscellaneous Category:Saint Pirates Wiki Category:Important Terms